


Voltron One Shots

by From_Time_Within



Series: Voltron One shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Just a bunch of random one shots based off of tumblr posts, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Time_Within/pseuds/From_Time_Within
Summary: So after reading (and forgetting to save) a post on Instagram, I decided to start writing some one shots. I'll probably be better at them than I am at writing long fics.Anyways, enjoy!These might be short, so please bare with it





	Voltron One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one is based off a post where the paladins (From s3 if I'm correct) save another planet, only to have the leader make Lance feel like he's a seventh wheel.

After a long, hard battle against the Galra's, the paladins of Voltron freed another planet from Lotor. As the five lions landed, the inhabitants (Who looked like lizards walking on two legs) of Holex ran towards them, cheering. The lions lowered their heads, allowing the five members of Voltron to step out. They were soon greeted by the leader, Chabito, who gave them all a warm smile.

"Paladins!" He said. "Thanks to you, our home has been saved!" A chorus of more cheering soon followed. "Your skills were extraordinary."

Lance couldn't help but smile. Finally, he felt as though someone was approving him of his work. However, that moment of pride was immediately gone when Chabito looked at him with a cold glare.

"But you, Blue paladin," He began with a growl, pointing a scaly finger at the boy. "You are not what we would have expected. You didn't even try to work with your team. What are you anyways? A seventh wheel? A replacement?"

At this point, the rest of the paladins were beyond pissed. Allura and Pidge were glaring daggers at the lizard like man, Hunk was holding himself back from punching him into the ground, and Keith looked like he was about to stab his bayard straight through the man's chest. However, before any of them could say anything, Lance sighed and said, "Yea... Guess I am." and walked away.

"No!" A very annoyed voice snapped, causing Lance to stop and turn his head just the slightest. "You have no idea what you're saying."

If Lance had to be honest, he was surprised that Keith of all people was speaking and not killing someone out of rage.

"If it weren't for Lance, we wouldn't be here. There would be no Voltron, no paladins, no freedom." He said, stepping towards Chabito with an  _I'm going to_ quiznaking _kill you'_ look. "So you listen here, old man." He jabbed the Holex with his finger. "You can say all you want, but  _never_ speak badly about the others, especially Lance." He growled.

"Keith.." Allura mumbled, stepping towards the red paladin.

"No, Allura!" He snapped. "If he thinks he can say things like that, then he can be damn sure that Voltron will never,  _ever_ come to save them if the Galra attacks again."

Chabito's eyes widened in horror, and a low whisper soon started amongst the crowd. "Paladin."

"Shut up." Keith glared at him, his eyes narrowing just the slightest. "Say anything like that again, and not only will we not save you, but your head will be on a stake, given to the Galra, and your people will be killed. Do I make myself clear?"

Chabito nodded quickly, his legs shaking and terror in his eyes. With a quick turn of his heels, Keith began to walk towards Lance. The younger paladin had already started walking away during Keith's little blowout, but he wasn't walking so fast to look like he was in a rush. Once Keith caught up to him, he immediately wrapped his arms around the taller boy, causing him to stop and stumble back into his chest. He heard a soft gasp come from him, but he didn't try to pull away. Instead, he managed to turn in the red paladin's arms and wrap his arms around the shorter boy.

"You aren't a seventh wheel Lance. You're a part of the team. I- We need you..." He said softly.

Lance nodded, and despite the fact that they had their helmets on, he rested his forehead against Keith's shoulder. And soon enough, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge came over to join in with the hug.

"Thanks, guys.." Lance mumbled, smiling just a little.


End file.
